Beca's Pain
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: What dark secret is Beca hiding and what will her friends do to help her, will she find love in the most unexpected place? Read on to find out. (summary sucks and no beta so sorry if there is a lot of mistakes)


A/N: Hey guys who missed me, anyway starting a new story, warning contains self harm, eating disorder, abused and vulgar language read at your own risk and please if you know of anybody or yourself that is suffering from any of the above or something worse please talk to somebody to get help. On with the story.

Beca POV:

"Why does nobody love me?" I thought to myself as I endured another round of beatings from my stepmother, "mom why did you have to leave, you were the only who loved me" as I continued thinking as I cry and shout in pain.

You might be thinking "Beca where's your father?" well he had to leave for a conference in England, and that's all he is this few months since I became a sophomore, leaving, every single day he is either staying late grading papers or leaving for conference and also leaving me to fend for myself from his evil wife I call step-mother, because of my father's recent schedule it has made Sheila frustrated and at first she starting drinking to calm down by slowly she began escalating to hitting me.

"That's what you get for talking back to me, slut!" Sheila shouted, oh and not to mention my stubbornness and hotheadedness, she left me there on the kitchen floor glass shards surrounding me, "where did that come from?" I asked myself which I then realize was from the glass bottle she was drinking from, I dragged my worn out body to my room which my dad redecorated after I complained about my dorm room being too small.

I reached my room and went into the toilet in there, started the water from the tap to the tub and watched as the water flow, now I normally don't take baths but after that brutal beating I hope it will relax my muscle for a while, when the water reached a reasonable level I stripped and went in.

I stared into space for a few minutes before I saw a glinting of light at the corner of my eyes, it was the razor that I used this morning, I reached over and grabbed it off the counter staring at the reflection of me from the blade and to my forearm, I brought the blade to my arm and made a cut, I hadn't cut since my mom died, I sat there mesmerized by the blood flowing out of my arm, I know I should be stopping the blood before I faint of blood loss so I stood up from the tub and got a roll of gauze and wrapped my arm with it.

Then I remembered that I had Bella practice tomorrow and if I want to cover the cut up I have to wear long sleeve, luckily for me it was almost winter and the weather was turning cold fast, "well I better go to bed if I not I will definitely be late for rehearsal.

Next Day

Third POV:

Beca woke up with her entire body aching and sore, she went to do her daily routine and went to the door to go out but before she went she put her ear to the door and heard no movement any where in the house which means that Sheila has already went out she look to the digital clock by her bed side table and notice that it was already 8 am and if she don't hurry she will be late for rehearsal which is at 8:30 am, she hurried out her bedroom door and out the front door, pocketing her phone which was buzzing from probably Amy and into her car and drove off.

With the Bella's

All the Bella's has arrived except for Beca, all of the girls were discussing about the change they all saw in Beca even Aubrey who hates her noticed.

"I think she has a secret boy toy" Amy said and raised her hands when all the girls glared at her.

"Maybe she killed somebody," Lily says after Amy and all of the girls stared at her

"Whatever happened to Beca I think if we asked she will tell us" Chloe break the awkward silence following Lily's word, all of the Bella's nodded and starting getting into place when Beca walked in with a grimaced on her face, when she saw the Bella's her grimaced was gone and on her face was her emotionless mask, she walked to her side but to achieve that she had to pass by Aubrey, and Aubrey being the ever observant one caught the slight limp Beca was trying to concealed, Aubrey's face turned into a frown which Chloe caught but when she was about to ask what's wrong, Aubrey shot a glanced that meant that they will talk later.

1 hour later

Third POV:  
"Ok, that's it guys let's wrap it up for today, go back and rest your voice we have a performance on Saturday, now is Tuesday let's have another practice tomorrow at the same timing, and don't be late" Aubrey said dismissing the Bella's, all of the girls exited except for Chloe and Aubrey.

"So what happened just now at the start of the practice?" Chloe asked Aubrey, Aubrey looked up at what she was doing and said in a worried tone

"I noticed that Beca was limping a little just now and I'm just so worried for her" many people thinks that Aubrey hates Beca but actually the blonde girl just has a crush on her and she's afraid that if she confessed, Beca would not returned the feeling and the both of them will make Bella practice very tense

"Really, I wonder what happened?" Chloe asked deep in thought, of course she is the only person who knew of the blondes crush on the alt girl so naturally she was also concerned for the girl's well being, Aubrey gestured for Chloe to be quiet when she heard the piano play in the rehearsal place, because they were so into the conversation they didn't hear the player come in nor did they know that they were hidden behind the shadows, the two of them quiet and listen to the familiar deep alto voice accompanying the smooth, velvet playing of the piano

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you

Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
but deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what its like  
What its like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life" the song ended with sobbing from the player but neither of the two girls could put a hand in who was singing the song but her voice was so familiar though they just couldn't put their hand on it, the player then burst into another song, belting out the lyrics like nobodies business

"She's only 17, her whole life's ahead of her.  
She hates school because the people there discredit her.  
Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems.  
But everyday she just gets lowered with her self-esteem.  
He let's her know that every night will have a brighter day  
She even tried to overdose and take her life away.  
She's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside her bed  
Then he takes his hand and places it beside her head.

He tries to hold her but with every touch she still resists  
And then he sees the scars that bury deep within her wrists  
She's feeling numb, he tries to beg and plead and ask her, "Why?"  
She says this way she has control of the pain she feels inside.  
He's asking her, "How long it's going since you've felt this?  
Way because you got me here, just feeling so damn helpless."  
She says, "It's been a while. I guess I needed better luck."  
And then he screams at her and tells her, "Baby, never cut!"

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own  
But listen, pretty lady, you don't have to be alone.  
So, baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.

The next day at school she's feeling better than the day before.  
Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor.  
But all that seemed to end: she dropped her books when she walked into class.  
And every student in the room just seemed to point and laugh.  
She couldn't take it anymore, she sent her boy a text.  
She said, "I love you with my body, heart and soul to death."  
He thought nothing, typed "I love you", then he sent it.  
By "death" he didn't know that she had literally just meant it.

She ducked the next class, ran home into the bathroom.  
Thought to herself she wouldn't break her promise that soon.  
One cut... two cuts... three cuts... four  
The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor.  
Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated.  
He followed it right down to her house he never waited.  
The front door was open, he heard the water running.  
He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning.

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own  
But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone.  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.

He puts her arm around his shoulder, he's just tryna lean her back up.  
Yelling out her name as he lays her beside the bathtub.  
Feels his whole world just took a hit from a big avalanche.  
Screaming out so heavily, "Somebody call an ambulance!"  
Feeling mad angry like somebody's led her onto this.  
Her eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of consciousness.  
Thinking to himself why the hell did she just stop at will.  
The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital.

Paramedics rush her in, the doctor calls emergency.  
She's lost a lot of blood the place looks like a murder scene  
An hour later, the doc walks over with a sour face  
And says, "Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say.  
I'm sorry for your loss, " the boy just starts collapsing.  
His own world, his own girl just took a crashing.  
Saying to himself that it's his fault and that he let it up.  
"Baby, I thought you made a promise you would never cut."

Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own  
But listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone.  
So baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.  
I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end  
You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend.  
But baby don't cut, baby don't cut.  
You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut" after the song the player broke down completely onto the floor which revealed her face.

Before the singer even finish the song or showed her face both the girls had already figured out that the song that the mysterious girl had sung was for abuse and self harm and Aubrey and Chloe was slowly feeling the dread but they were shocked when the person who sung both song were their very own Bella, Beca Mitchell, the two of them ran up to her, letting Beca cry in their embrace.

After awhile Beca looked up to the concern faces of Aubrey and Chloe, hot tears streaming down her face

"You both heard the songs didn't you" Beca asked stuttering, both the older girls nodded their head, Beca buried her head further into the older girls arm

"why didn't you tell us anything Beca?" Chloe asked with concern colouring her tone while Aubrey nodded her head, Beca hung her head and said that she didn't want anyone to think that she was weak

"you shouldn't be ashamed to tell us what's wrong, no matter what we will never laugh at you" Aubrey says her eyes blazing with fire, Chloe looked between the two of them

"How about Aubrey you hand me your bag and I will bring back to our dorm and you stay here to talk to Beca about you know what" Chloe wink at Aubrey leaving her mouth gaping and eyes wide, Beca however was as confused as ever

"What was Chloe talking about?" Beca asked looking at Aubrey, Aubrey was spluttering nonsense, until Beca used her hand and placed it on her back did she calm down, Beca looked surprised that her doing that could have such a effect on the blonde, after the blonde calm down she shyly looked to her cross legs and began mumbling under her breath

"Aubrey can you speak up please" Beca asked straining her ears to try to hear what the blonde bombshell was saying, she will never admit this to anyone else but she has had a crush on the blonde since she started Barden but never confessed in fear of the cold rejection from the blonde

"I said I have a crush on you" Aubrey shouted but quickly covered her mouth her eyes as wide as saucers, Beca's jaw dropped and Aubrey suddenly had a bad feeling but all of it disappear when Beca lean for to capture Aubrey in a kiss, both of them stayed until they had to come up from the lack if air, they stared into each other's eyes

"Beca will you be my girlfriend?" Aubrey asked shyly looking down, Beca brought her hands up and lifted Aubrey's face and nodded not trusting her voice

"will you promise me you will try to talk to me before cutting?" Beca stared at Aubrey for a short while hesitance in her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

After that the two of them went back to Aubreyand Chloe's dorm which Chloe was no where to be seen but Aubrey's bag was sitting on her desk's chair, Aubrey brought Beca to her bed and together they both sat there and Beca broke down completely when Aubrey ask what happened to her arms where there were purple bruises forming, Aubrey got so upset she was crying hot, angry tears.

With that they had enough evidence to lock Sheila up for 5 years in prison for abuse and Beca's father, Caleb, was also notified of this, he book the first flight out back to Beca and repeatedly apologized even though he had no idea this was happening behind his back and kept blaming himself for not noticing it earlier.

After this the girls went on to finish college with Aubrey going to law school, Chloe to Med school, Beca rocking it up in the music industries and the rest of the girls out partying and studying but most important of all they all kept in contact and got together twice per years and also went for Aubrey and Beca's wedding.

A/N: Another one shot story finished and also hope you enjoy it and please R&R no beta so might have a lot of mistakes, I apologize for that but anyway if you are facing any kind of problem at all please ask for help it might help you much more but for now….

PEACE OUT


End file.
